


Predacon Taming Gone Wrong

by AnimefangirlPeggy65



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cowgirl position with sub being the dom, Cuddling, Cybertronian Reader - Freeform, Dubious Consent, F/M, I don't know what to put here, It's Starscream's fault, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predacon/Cybertronian, Predacons purr like cats, Reader takes it from behind, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Set in between the end of Prime and the start of Predacons Rising, Sin everywhere!, Size Difference, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, random stuff, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimefangirlPeggy65/pseuds/AnimefangirlPeggy65
Summary: One Predacon? Sure, you could handle one Predacon, but two?! Primus, were you in for trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

Your first thoughts were, 'Well, frag,' and your second thought was, 'I blame Starscream for this.' What did Starscream have to do with this current situation? Well, what DIDN'T Starscream have to do with this situation? You were pressed face first onto the desk, aft in the air from your currently bent position with Skylynx hovering above you. 

You could feel his plated lower half pressing against your aft from behind as he used a servo to hold you down on the table by your neck. Darksteel chuckled darkly, voice deeper than usual as Skylynx bent down so that his face was close to your neck cables. You could feel his ex-vent next to your audio. How did you get into this mess? You'd considered Starscream's words, but never really thought that day would come to pass.

Honestly, they'd still been uncapable of transformation back then. Starscream's condescending words rang loud in your processor. You narrowed your optics at the annoyingly smug voice that rang through your audio despite Starscream not being present. 

"Honestly, with the way you hang around those Predacons, I wouldn't be surprised if you started fragging them soon." You never thought your faceplates could heat up so quick and burn with embarrassment like they had at that moment. 

You'd yelled a stuttery response of denial. To be truthful, the thought had never crossed your processor. You'd never thought of the Predacons in that way. What you felt for them was more closely related to what humans felt towards a pet. And while you did see them as close companions after their transformation, you'd never once thought about fragging them. Was that even acceptable?

Had Predacons and Cybertronians ever interfaced before? Was it possible? Did they reproduce and interface the way Cybertronians did? You'd been bombarded with questions about it from your processor, but tried to shove them away. Who knew? It could even be lethal for you to engage in interfacing with them. You figured if you didn't ask, you wouldn't find out, and what you didn't know was for the better.

Now, however, you had more thoughts and fears than ever being tossed around your processor. 

"S-skylynx!" You'd stuttered out in shock, embarrassment, and an undertone of fear. 

You tried your best to push yourself back into a standing position with one arm while you used the other to shove on Skylynx's face. You tried to shove his head away from your neck cables and audio. Your attempts were futile. He didn't budge an inch. He was bigger than you and stronger due to his Predacon genes. Cloned or not, he was very much a full blooded Predacon. 

And from your knowledge, Predacons were anything but pushovers in either sense. He growled at your attempts to shove him away and placed the arm that had been holding you down by your neck beside you. He used the other to remove your servo from his face and place it down on the desk, holding your servo under his in a tight grip that almost made you whimper. 

He then nuzzled his face into your neck, pulling a gasp from you. You could feel a grin forming on his face as he breathed in your scent. 

"Skylynx, we have a mission." You managed, despite the fact that it sounded more like a whine than a scolding. 

"I am aware of that."

"C-can't this wait?" You asked, trying to worm your way out of this situation.

"No." He responded firmly without missing a beat. 

"Why not?" 

"If we do this mission and go back, who's to say we won't soon get another? I tire of all the work we've been doing lately. Besides, there's no one here to bother us." 

"W-what if they come looking for us?" 

"They won't." 

"And how do you know?" 

"Come on, Queen, don't you want to have some fun?" Darksteel asked, looking down at you with gold optics and a grin plastered on his face. 

His optics practically screamed lust and want. You stared up at him, opening your mouth plates to respond when Skylynx's open mouth descended upon your neck cables. You let a startled mix between a gasp and a moan slip from your lips as your optics widened. You could see Darksteel almost squirm at the noise you made. Skylynx was gentle, much to your surprise. 

You figured that most other 'Cons would be rough and quick to take what they wanted. However, you had to remind yourself that Darksteel and Skylynx were no normal Cybertronian. They may have been able to take on the form of one, but they were Predacons at spark, and you had limited knowledge of their behavior and customs and such as is. 

He bit down gently on your neck cables, running his glossa along them before releasing his hold on those neck cables and repeating the process in another spot. He didn't wonder far from the first neck cables he'd grasped gently with his teeth, moving at somewhat of a slow, teasing pace. He'd nibble gently, finding all your sweet spots which urged you to make noises of pleasure. 

You tried your best to hold them back. You didn't want such embarrassing noises leaving your vocals. Skylynx seemed to sense this and decided to get a bit rough, biting down harder on a certain clump of neck cables and pressing harder into you from behind. You let a gasp slip from your vocals at feeling his still closed interface panel push against your aft and your closed interface panel. 

It was a pleasant feeling that made you arch into Skylynx who let out a purr of approval, feeling his heated interface panel heat up even more. He released your neck cables in favor of chuckling darkly in your audio, something you thought Darksteel more likely to do than Skylynx. 

"You know," Skylynx started, pausing momentarily. "Darksteel and I fought it out to see who'd get to take your first. I won, so I get the privilege of doing whatever I want with you before he even gets to lay a servo on you." At this he ran his servos over your sides and down to your hips where he pulled you flush against his lower half. 

You gasped once more, faceplates heating up considerably. Primus! Why did this make you wet downstairs? You couldn't help but reach out and grasp at the edge of the desk in front of you, optics wide. Skylynx leaned down to lick at your neck cables before pulling back and nuzzling the side of your helm. You felt your pedes grow weak. 

If you weren't being bent over this desk right now, you had a feeling you wouldn't be able to hold up your own weight. All the fear and previous feelings you held had faded and were soon being over taken by lust. You felt his servos wonder and explore your body, groping and gently scraping his claws over your plated form along the way. He had you shaking and ex-venting heavily now. 

You were unable to hold back your pleasured noises and barely able to keep your interface panel from sliding aside to reveal your eager and aching valve to him. As he placed his face back into the crook of your neck, you moved a hand back to grasp and feel his face, trying your best to find a suitable position to kiss him. You leaned your head back, but this only gave him more access to your neck. 

He was quick to attack it with vicious half bites, claiming you as his territory. You groaned out in pain and pleasure, unsure which was more dominant than the other. Soon he made his way up to your jaw, nipping lightly at the plating and surely leaving marks behind. You tilted your head at an awkward angle, trying your best to kiss him on the mouth. 

You managed to kiss him on the mouth at least for a second before the awkward angle made you pull away. Skylynx seemed genuinely shocked at this action. You saw his golden optics widen for a fraction of a second before he copied your movements, moving so that the two of you could kiss without either of your positions interfering with the action of affection. 

Deciding to be a tease, you pressed back against his form, successfully pressing your aft and interface panel harder against Skylynx. He let out a low groan with a hint of a growl mixed in and rutted against you. You broke the kiss in favor of crying out in sudden bliss. Unable to contain yourself anymore, you let you interface panel slide aside with a click. 

Darksteel was actually squirming now, letting out a low whine at the scene laid out before him. Skylynx, also unable to hold back for much longer, let his own interface panel slide aside. You quickly felt the fully presurized spike press against your already dripping wet lower half. You flinched slightly at the sudden feel of him pressing against you. You let out a breathy sigh, legs quivering with anticipation. 

You could feel it leaking transfluid and that just turned you on even more. He was quick to pull back and position himself before shoving himself inside you completely to the hilt. You let out a low, shaky static filled moan. To be honest, it kind of hurt, but the feeling of being so full- Oh! You could feel every ridge and detail as his spike stretched you past your limits, filling you with pain and pleasure. He was big, no question there.

He stayed stationary for a moment, then pulled back. This action pulled another drawn out moan from you. You felt his heavy ex-vents next to your audio, his internal fans whirring at a speed that rivaled your own as your heated bodies were pressed together firmly. With a quick thrust forward, he hilted himself inside again. You were clawing at the table edges now, pratically keening. 

You could hear Skylynx growling into your audio, occasionally his breath would catch or he'd grunt. You'd be lying if you said this didn't heighten your pleasure. Soon, he set a pace. It was quick and deep. You threw your head back at the sensation, helm resting upon his shoulder. He returned his mouth plates to your neck, working at your neck cables again with nips and nibbles. 

He'd stopped exploring your body in favor of holding himself up with both servos. His pace was powerful and relentless as he pounded into you at a fast pace. The clanking of metal rang loudly in your audios as did the loud wet noises from your and Skylynx's mixed fluids. All around your valve was wet and sticky with your transfluid and it was starting to drip down your thighs. 

It was unlikely that you'd be walking straight after this. Especially if Darksteel intended to take you after Skylynx was through with you. You weren't even aware you'd offlined your optics until you were onlining them again. You were close, so close. With a strangled yelp, your walls tightened around Skylynx's spike. He gave a grunt, growling into your audio as his pace sped up even more as you rode out your overload.

Skylynx continued to thrust into you after your first overload, still keeping his quick pace. Suddenly, with a particular grunt, he leaned forward and bit hard into your neck cables, drawing energon. He hilted himself in completely and you felt him twitch inside of you before he hit his own overload. 

His hot transfluid filled you to the brim and began to seep out of you and down your thighs. It was thick and just as sticky as your own transfluid. He'd stopped biting down on your neck cables and had settled for nuzzling you, purring. As you came down from you high, you realized you'd dug your fingers into the metal desk beneath you. 

You pulled your fingers from the metal desk and sighed, nuzzling Skylynx back and patting the side of his face. Looking over, you noticed Darksteel was leaned against the wall, ex-vents heavy. His chasis was covered in his own transfluid, as was his left servo. You hadn't noticed that he had been trying to reach his own overload while you and Skylynx were interfacing. 

As Skylynx's ex-vents calmed, he stepped back, pulling out of you. You felt oddly empty and let out a small groan. Your interface panel clicked back into place as did Skylynx's and Darksteel's. You hadn't noticed earlier, but you weren't the only one that'd been clawing the desk. There were deep indents where Skylynx's servos had been placed, a lot deeper than the indents you'd left behind. 

Reality hit you hard and you made a face. You felt very sticky and were in deep need of a decontamination shower. How were you going to slip into the base without anyone seeing? Shockwave wouldn't be nearly as bad as Starscream catching you on the way in. However, you didn't think you had enough energy to make it to the base. You optics wanted so desperately to offline and fall into recharge. 

No, you wouldn't make it to the base like this. You didn't want to fall into recharge on the desk like this, so you attempted to stand on your still somewhat weak pedes. It took a moment, but you were able to stand. You didn't give things much thought before you were nearly tripping over your own pedes on your way over to Darksteel. You settled down next to him, back against the wall as you leaned against his side. 

Skylynx came over moments later and sat on your other side. The last thing you remembered was the two Predacons nuzzling and cuddling you before you fell into recharge, their low, rumbling purrs lulling you into blissful dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darksteel gets some action *wiggles eye brows suggestively* Also, there's a little bit of backstory/ flashback at the beginning. You'll know when you reach the current time when you hit the part where the Reader is in a Predacon cuddle pile. XD

"D'aww! Who's a good Predacon? You are! Yes you are!" You said, babying one of the new Predacons. 

Skylynx had no complaints as he leaned into your touch, making small hissing noises of approval. You heard Starscream scoff behind you. 

"Must you baby the Predacon?" You turned to him, as did Skylynx as your petting ceased.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"They're beasts! Bred killing machines!" 

"Is Starscream being a meanie? I don't care what he thinks, you're just down right adorable and loveable!" You said, going back to petting Skylynx. 

You grinned when you heard Starscream growl and stomp off, following his movements with your optics. Once you were sure he was gone, you sighed and leaned back, still petting Skylynx. You smiled lightly. 

"Just think, soon you'll have yourself a brother or sister. We plan to create an army of you guys. More Predacons for me to baby!" You felt Skylynx's form shake with a growl at your words.

"Aww, don't tell me you're jealous!" You said, teasing him with a half laugh. 

He snorted, laying his head in your lap. You laughed. 

"You're so cute when you're grumpy." He hissed at you, prompting an amused 'Hn,' from you. 

You relaxed, letting out another sigh. You spoke, more to yourself than anything.

"I wonder what you'll look like..." Skylynx seemed confused by your words. 

He turned to you and tilted his head, narrowing his eyes in a questioning manner.

"Yes, I said you." You said, grinning at his confused look. "What? Don't tell me you don't know! Surely Shockwave spoke of it." When he pulled away and sat up, staring at you questioningly, you got your answer. "Alright, fine. I'll tell you. You can transform from your Predacon form into a Cybertronian. How? I'm not sure, but your predecessor was able to do so. Maybe one day you'll find out how and we can have full conversations, huh?" You asked, poking him on the nose with a finger. 

His optics followed your movements, bringing a grin to your face. 

\------------------------------

"Yo, Shockwave, how are things coming along? When's the new Predacon going to be ready to come out?" 

"Approximately three groons remain until he is ready to emerge."

"Nice." You said, shooting him a finger gun as you set down the Predacon bones you'd gathered in the already existing pile. "Here's some more Predacon bones, by the way." Humans had weird customs, but they sure were catchy. 

You then walked over and looked into the glass at the new Predacon. To be honest, it looked cramped. You didn't think such a big thing could fit in a tiny cylinder like that. 

The cylinder was large by your standards, but that didn't make it any more comfortable looking to the poor Predacon inside. However, it wouldn't have to wait much longer. A groon was about the equivalent of a human hour. 

You were excited to see what it would look like and how it would act. Skylynx was big, maybe bigger than Predaking and yet, just like Predaking used to be, he's a big sweet heart once you gain his trust and give him lots of pets. You kinda missed Predaking. 

Sure, his ego was big, but it was nothing you couldn't handle. It was nice to have someone to talk to with different views of the world. 

You had no doubts Predaking was a smart cookie when you'd spent time with him unlike the big first impression he was just a simple minded beast *coughmainlyMegatronandStarscreamcough*. 

One of the main things you remembered from this war and before it was that you needed to be open minded and anything could happen. That wasn't just limited to losses in the war, either. The smallest opponent could end up being the strongest. 

It was the same in Predaking's case. Despite being a beast, he clearly had emotions and thoughts like you did. You liked to sit and talk to him when neither of you were on missions. 

He may not have been able to respond in the beginning, but it was quite easy to read body language. You'd been doing it since the beginning of the war. It was necessary to examine and understand your foe in battle. Otherwise, you could end up the loser. 

And in many cases, losing meant death or that you'd be taken prisoner. You didn't want that, so you strove to examine and understand your foe, to be able to predict their next move and plan a counter attack before they had the chance to attack first. 

It wasn't always easy, nor did it always work, but it was the best strategy you had and had kept you alive throughout the war. Suddenly, you felt something nudge your left arm. You looked over to see Skylynx there. 

"Hey, you!" You said affectionately, turning to face him.

He sat down and gave you a proud look, Predacon bone between his strong jaws. 

"Put it up there." You said, pointing to where you placed the ones you'd gathered. 

He did as told and you were quick to reward him. You cupped his face, placing your forehead against his. 

"Good job, Skylynx!" He gave happy purrs, tail swinging about happily behind him. 

Suddenly, you heard Starscream yelp. You and Skylynx turned to see what was going on. 

"Careful, you big brute!" He shouted. 

You were quick to jump to Skylynx's defense. 

"Hey! That was on me! It's my fault he was swinging his tail around, so if you're gonna yell at anybot, yell at me." You said, trying to shove Skylynx behind you to keep him from growling at Starscream and earning himself an electric shock. 

Starscream wasn't the least bit lenient when it came to punishments for insubordination or establishing his authority. He'd already used the prod on Skylynx twice and you'd stepped in both times. 

Skylynx didn't like Starscream as it was and you didn't want him getting in more trouble. Starscream made it pretty clear he wasn't going to hesitate in whipping out the electric prod to show his authority. However, Skylynx was not easy to shove.

He was big, bulky, and anything but a pushover. All you managed to do was push vainly on the side of his face. He barely budged so you stepped in front of him instead. 

"Then you'd do well to keep him under control or we'll have to fix your little Predacon taming problem. You're clearly letting him run all over you. He won't listen to a word you say as it is, yet you insist on 'rewarding' him! What good will that do you later?" Before you could open your mouth to speak, Shockwave spoke up. 

"Her reward system yields the result of a twenty percent increase in work habits. Not to mention the five extra percent increase when she is nearby. As unlogical as it maybe be to 'baby' him, it yields better results. However, your observation is very much true. His behavior level is very low when emotion is involved." 

"See? Shockwave agrees with me." Starscream said rather smugly. 

You wanted to wipe that grin off his face, and that you did. 

"I didn't see you doing any better with Predaking. Besides, punishing him didn't get you anywhere in the past, why would poking Skylynx with a prod be different? Not to mention how much they'll hate you in the future. Are you sure you want a mutiny to take place with an army of Predacons? I certainly wouldn't!"

"You'd do best to keep that mouth of yours shut. Or do I have to shut it for you?!" You hear Skylynx gather a growl in the back of his throat.

"Skylynx,..." You warned lowly.

"Well, I asked you a question. I expect an answer!" 

"No, Starscream." 

"'Starscream,' what?" You ground your denta together in frustration. 

"Commander Starscream." You tried not to spit it like poison despite the urge to. 

"Much better." He said before leaving you alone. 

Skylynx growled lowly, eyes pinned to Starscream's retreating form. 

"Come on, Skylynx." You said, moving your arm so that it circled under his face and came around on the other side. 

You placed your servo on the cheek opposite to your current position and tugged forward in hopes you could urge Skylynx in the direction you wanted him to go. Thankfully, you were able to get him to obey and led him outside and away from Starscream.

You feared he'd tackle and maul the scrawny mech if you didn't. Once you were out of hearing range, you stopped and turned to Skylynx.

"You're going to get us in trouble acting like that." You scolded him. 

Skylynx snorted defiantly. 

"Skylynx." You groaned. 

He got in one of those pouty moods of his and began nuzzling against you. 

"Skylynx!" You shouted, half laughing. "Stop! I'm trying to scold you! You are spoiled rotten, you know that?" You asked, petting him. "I've got only myself to blame though, don't I?" He purred in what seemed to be approval to your question. "Can you promise me something?" He looked up at you in question. "Can you promise me that you'll be nice to the other Predacons?" Skylynx growled at this. "Skylynx," You half whined, "Please? For me?" He snorted, seeming to give out a whine, but seemed to comply. "Thank you, Skylynx." You said, petting him in reward. 

He purred happily. 

\---------------------

You and Skylynx waited as Shockwave emptied the tank of fluids the new Predacon had been growing in. Starscream sat in the corner, scoffing in distaste. You rolled your optics at his behavior. 

He was just being pouty because the three of you had to resume Project: Predacon due to the now lack of soldiers in the Decepticon army. Starscream was really bad for stereotyping. He meets one Predacon and has a bad encounter with him. 

Now he thinks all Predacons will end up the same way. It was his fault, honestly. He'd insulted Predaking and wounded his pride, causing Predaking to have a high distaste for Starscream. Now, he was driving Skylynx in the same direction. 

History really does repeat itself, doesn't it? Especially when one is unwilling to change. You had a feeling Starscream would never change his wicked ways, not even to benefit himself. He'll always be the same conniving traitorous coward he's always been.

Finally, the tank was empty and the Predacon's optics opened. A yellow glow reflected off the glass. Were all Predacon's optics yellow? You could have been fooled. The three you've encountered thus far have had yellow optics. 

You watched in wonder and awe as the glass was pulled upward and the Predacon began to uncurl itself, stepping out into the world for the first time. You smiled as it looked around and examined its surroundings. 

"Hi there." You spoke. 

It turned to you, tilting its head. You were tempted to baby it already. 

"I have designated him Darksteel." Shockwave spoke, 

"Darksteel, huh? Well, I'm ________. Nice to meet you." 

\---------------------------

Darksteel was...A lot different compared to Skylynx, and not just in the looks department, either. He was- Well, the best way you could describe it was that he was cruel. 

Not that he harmed you for fun, but he seemed to take pleasure in just about anyone's mistakes and misfortunes. His optics would narrow and he'd let out what you'd associate with as a laugh. He and Skylynx didn't get along very well, not at first at least. 

They fought daily in your presence and you had to break them up and send them in separate corners more times than you bothered to count. They were seemingly incorrigible. 

However, you were soon proven wrong when they finally seemed to be getting along. And it seemed that no matter what happened, they were always tailing you, always following you wherever you went. 

You had to admit, at first it was cute, but now it was bordering on annoying. One Predacon? Sure, no big deal, but two? Nu-uh. 

You would have to ask Shockwave if this was on your job requirements because last time you checked, you weren't here to watch over Predacons. 

You never thought you'd say this, but perhaps, maybe, just maybe, you were starting to agree with Starscream that Predacons were a bit annoying at times. They'd began to stick close to you like a terrified sparkling would. 

Admittedly, though, they were far more tolerable now that they'd stopped fighting so much. If you weren't out searching Cybertron for more Predacon remains, you were seated somewhere with one Predacon in your lap and the other curled around you. 

Of course, they couldn't sit in your lap, but they'd taken to lying their face in your lap. It was the only part of their body they could fit onto your lap with both of you able to lie comfortably and without them breaking you. 

They were behemoths and could easily, as the humans say, 'wreck your shit.' You dared not fight one of them under any circumstances. That was just asking to be offlined. 

Another thing that separated Darksteel from Skylynx was that Darksteel was a lot more playful and mischeivous. You had to admit, Skylynx had his moments, but Darksteel clearly had him outdone. However, both seemed to absolutely adore being petted.

Was this a Predacon trait or was it just a coincidence that all three Predacons you'd met thus far liked to be petted? They also seemed to share something else. All three Predacons you'd met thus far hated Starscream. Though you couldn't really blame them.

Starscream wasn't the easiest of mechs to get along with. He was rude, conniving, and full of himself. Skylynx was the first to unlock his transforming abilities. It just so happened that he unlocked his transformation when you and Starscream were bickering.

You tried to at least tolerate him, you really did, but he always seemed to find new ways to start stuff with you. Scrap, you even tried to keep Darksteel and Skylynx in line and out of trouble yet Starscream still seemed to be picking around for faults!

It made your circuits boil with anger. You were starting to think he generally didn't like you, or that he was just finding ways to grind your gears because you were friends with the Predacons. They did have points where they got on your nerves, though. 

They were like scraplets in a way, hunting you down and refusing to leave you alone. Unlike scraplets, however, they didn't try to eat you. Instead, they seemed to protect you. The two had been glaring hard at Starscream while you two bickered. 

"How many times have I told you to keep those two in line?! I tell you time and time again to not let them run around inside and yet they still did! Now look!" Cue dramatic gesture to the floor. "My datapad is ruined and I've lost all the data I've collected in the past cycle (12 hours)!" 

You briefly glanced to where he was gesturing, seeing a crushed and sparking datapad on the floor. 

"Look, I've been trying, okay?! I'm no Predacon Tamer! At least I've gotten them to stop fighting!"

"Yes, though you've clearly failed to get them to stop playing inside. Now how am I supposed to finish my work?! I say we use my method of discipline."

"Do you think inflicting pain on them will make them more likely to obey you?! Fat chance, Screamer!"

"I told you not to call me that, you-" 

"I would suggest you leave the femme be. We are to blame, not her." A new voice spoke, causing both you and Starscream to turn to the source of the unfamiliar voice.

The mech was tall, bearing a resemblance to Skylynx as he came to stand behind you in what you recognized as a protective manner. The gesture was flattering, really, but the look on Starscream's face was even better. 

"What the- You can transform now, too?!" Starscream practically screeched in fear as he inched back in a guarded manner. 

His optics were wide and trained on the towering form behind you. You made the connection that he was referring to Predaking who'd also been able to achieve transformation. As Shockwave's assistant, you'd been around the Predacon often.

He looked intimidating even from afar. He large with many beastly traits. His body was mostly composed of sharp edges and he was taller than you even in Predacon form. 

However, despite his beast like appearance, his optics held an intelligence that Starscream obviously couldn't see. Predaking had been much like Skylynx and Darksteel, which is probably what made you like the two so much. 

Predaking, however, had been rather prideful and even took on a name that shown just how prideful he was. Beforehand, nameless, you'd called him things like, 'buddy' and 'pal' after getting to know him a little better. 

At first, you feared him, afraid he'd maul you despite Shockwave telling you that he wouldn't 'maul' you, and thinking as such was 'illogical.' Predaking had approached, eyeing you with a low hiss that made you jump the first time he'd properly met you. 

For the most part, he left you alone, watching you work or simply lying about. He never bothered you, or mauled you like you thought he would at first. Over time, you came to enjoy his presence and began to treat him like you did Darksteel and Skylynx now. 

However, as you started to treat Predaking more like a friend, he did bug you. He'd often nudge you or give a growl of impatience when he wanted pets. Under certain circumstances, he'd even poke/tickle you with his fang-feeler things. 

You'd end up laughing and pushing at his face fruitlessly. Like Darksteel and Skylynx, Predaking was very large and strong. Your little shoves weren't enough to even budge him. 

When you weren't working or Predaking decided you'd worked enough and basically dragged or shoved you outside, the two of you would end up lying about. 

You'd either sit near or lie against Predaking who often spread out behind you on his side like a giant horse of a Predacon. The two of you would just stay there, taking small recharges or simply watching your surroundings which were often the sky or Earth life. 

In times that you'd lie against Predaking, he'd sometimes lean up and nip at you gently. Mostly, it'd be on the side of your face. You'd laugh and playfully smack at him or pat him gently. 

He also liked to nuzzle and you'd sometimes end up with him curled around you. As the weaker between the two of you, you ended up giving in and just lying against him. He'd emitt soft purrs at your pets and when he was the one giving affectionate gestures. 

You also found he was quite overprotective and didn't like any mech getting around you. He would growl or hiss while covering you up with his wings as if afraid they'd dare to venture close enough to try and pull you from him. 

If he didn't growl/hiss, he'd simply cover you up with his wings and give a glare. He didn't even like it when Shockwave and Megatron approached to interrupt your lazy time. He'd give a half glare and reluctantly pull away with what you dubbed as a pout. 

When he'd achieved his Cybertronian form, things only seemed to get worse. With arms, it was easier to pull you away from your work or keep you from doing it. 

Shockwave offered no help and didn't complain about you slacking or anything when Predaking would drag you off. You kind of wished he had helped at certain points, though. Things were getting so bad it seemed as though you'd never get anything done.

You got so used to Predaking's clingyness that you started to miss it after his battle with Megatron. Megatron had been victorious and Predaking had been blown out the airlock. You hadn't seen him since and it made you worry that the worst had happened.

When Skylynx had been created, you were quick to get attached to him. He may not have been Predaking, but he'd quickly grown on you and earned a place in your heart, as did Darksteel, but it wasn't in a lustful or loving way. More of companionship 

Seemingly jealous, Darksteel was quick to learn a way to unlock his Cybertronian transformation and that leads us to now. Once again the two had begun to argue over your affections. 

It started to get so annoying you had to find a way to get them to come to a compromise. Things weren't completely awful, but...they were starting to get worse than Predaking with how affectionate they were being. 

Darksteel had even taken a liking to calling you 'Queen.' You weren't exactly sure how you felt about that just yet. Especially with how obvious their feeling towards you was. 

You awoke to find yourself in...Well, it was what you could only describe as a Predacon cuddle pile. Both had their arms wrapped around you. Darksteel was snuggled into your breast plate and Skylynx had his helm burried in your neck cables. 

To be honest, you felt rather stiff. How had you gotten from leaning against the wall to nearly ten feet away from it? Not to mention how the three of you managed to lie with Skylynx's back facing the wall! 

You shifted a bit, trying to get your aching body to stop hurting so much. You froze when Darksteel and Skylynx also shifted. Darksteel looked up at you with a grin. "Good morning, Queen."

"Did you have a nice recharge after we had a little fun~?" Skylynx practically purred into your audio.

You froze up, face plates heating at a quick pace.

"Umm..." You muttered. 

Both of them cackled at your response, your face turning a bright red.

\------------------------

The three of you returned to base. You were nervous, afraid Shockwave or Starscream would find and question your disappearance. 

You had no doubts they were curious as to why your Predacon bone hunting had taken so long, and that Darksteel and Skylynx would answer their question with honesty. The two acted as though they'd just taken down all the Autobots with ease: prideful. 

It was as though they'd won a prize or something. To be honest, they kind of had. You were a bit nervous and would most certainly not be open about what just took place before your recharge with the two on the abandoned building's floor. 

You rushed to take a decontamination shower, but Darksteel was tailing you. He was quite eager apparently. Nuzzling you and whining at you, obviously wanting something. Skylynx was content and headed off somewhere in the base. 

You hoped he wouldn't boast about what had happened. 

"Darksteel!" You complained, trying to shove him aside so you could shower in peace. 

However, the Predacons were stronger than you and he wouldn't budge an inch. 

"C'mon! I need a decontamination shower!"

"But Queen! What's the use if you'll just get back dirty again?"

"Can you be patient, please? You can have as much fun as you want after I finish, okay?" Darksteel backed off and you were able to shower in peace. 

However, when you entered your room Darksteel was waiting impatiently on your berth. He was like the Earth animal that was the opposite of what you often described the Predacons as. 

You often referred to them as giant dragon cats, but Darksteel was acting very much like a dog at this point. If he were in Predacon form, you were certain he'd be wagging his tail wildly. He sat up eagerly, but never getting off the berth. 

You let out a sigh and shook your head at his behavior, but smiled all the same. You made sure that your door was shut tightly with a code before walking over to the berth and crawling up into Darksteel's waiting lap. 

He was quick to reach out and grab you, exploring your body with enthusiasm as he pressed a kiss to your lips. Placing your servos on his plated shoulders, you kissed back. He wasn't the best kisser in the universe, but his enthusiasm made up for it.

His internal fans whirred loudly and you could feel his interface panel heating up very quickly beneath you. You gently carressed and raked your digits across Darksteel's shoulder, and his upper back and chasis. 

He gripped your hips tightly in response, pulling back to let out a low groan. Primus, you never knew a mech could be so aroused and needy. He was already rutting against your covered interface panel, desperately seeking friction. 

"Easy there, Predacon." You said, pushing him down on the berth. 

He let you shove him down, but whined at being denied. You swore that if he had ears, they'd be lowered. 

"Let's take it slow." You gently caressed his jawline, leaning down closer with half lidded optics. 

You grabbed his servos with yours and he let you pin his arms above his head and you leaned in closer for a kiss. You felt his fingers close around your servos a moment before he released them and grasp at your arms and pull you in closer. 

You swore you heard your metal body grind against his and make an awful scrape noise, but you were so shocked by the sudden movement, you didn't react until he was eagerly kissing you. His display of dominance was...Arousing to say the least, like with Skylynx. 

You had never felt so turned on when Skylynx had shoved you helm first into the desk, pressing himself against you in an eager fashion. Darksteel was...More hyper, more needy. 

You had to display your own dominance to get Darksteel to stop furiously making out with you. As hot as it was, you were starting to ache down below. You shoved him down by the wrists again. 

He let out a needy whine, glossa hanging out with a bit of fluid leaking down his chin. His golden optics were half lidded. Jeez. He was like that Earth dog creature. 

"I think I've got a job for that needy little mouth of yours." You said, an idea popping into your mind. "Do me a favor and pop open that interface panel of yours." You said in a sultry voice, own optics mirroring Darksteel's, but with a less needy expression. 

Not long after you'd spoken, you heard a familiar click. 

"My, my, eager aren't we?" He let out a whine, grasping fruitlessly at the berth with his talons. 

"Q-queen, please!" He whimpered, nearly grinding his denta together from lack of control. 

You turned so that you were facing away from him on his torso and got on all fours, your own interface panel sliding over as you took his fully presurized spike in your servo. He was quick to buck up into you. Your optics widened in surprise. 

That was certainly...Unexpected. You had to stop yourself from shoving your waiting valve in his face, eager to have a taste of your own pleasure. You wiggled your hips at him, glancing back at him seductively. 

You turned back, letting your slick glossa slide against the front side his spike. You'd honestly expected him to buck again, not to writhe and grab your legs, pulling your wet valve down to his mouth plates. 

It was your turn to arch as he also licked a stripe up your wet core. A startled and turned on cry left your lips, causing your servos to grasp at his hips for leverage. 

You could see transfluid gather at the tip of his spike, rolling deliciously down the front you'd just licked. You felt him groan against you, felt the spark of electricity shoot up your spine at the feeling. 

Feeling more confident, you started to lick more stripes up his spike to get him nice and ready to slip in your core whenever you decided to end the foreplay. Darksteel responded by eagerly lapping at you, going so far as to plunge his glossa inside your wet heat.

Like Skylynx, he was huge, maybe a bit smaller him, but most certainly bigger than the average mech. You gripped the base of his spike and began to pump him slowly, pausing to let out a particularly loud moan when Darksteel began picking up the pace. 

He pulled your core flush against his mouthplates, shoving his glossa in as far as it would go. You had a bit of trouble trying to please him the way you wanted to with him pulling you back like this. You were rather short compared to him, after all. 

However, you managed, going so far as to take his tip into your mouth, rubbing your tongue across the topside currently in your mouth. Thankfully, you were able to prevent his thrust upwards from shoving himself deeper inside and possibly causing you to gag. 

Being careful with his eager movements, you proceeded to blow him. You kept him from reaching his end, but he hadn't the same plans in mind as you. He kept going until you were a moaning mess atop him. 

Grasping at his hips, you tried to form the words to tell him to stop, that you were close. 

"Da-da-ARK!-St-teel!" Your voice processor was filled of static and came out more seductive than you'd intended. 

As a result, Darksteel let out a particularly load groan that reverberated through your whole frame, causing you to overload. 

You cried out, arching and scratching the paint which also marred the surface of his hip plates as you continued to spasm around his glossa. There was a pause as the both of you lay there panting. 

You were aware Darksteel still hadn't overloaded, but you needed a moment to recover. 

Both you and Darksteel were exventing heavily, but you could still see he had more energy than you did, if the spike twitching in anticipation in your sight wasn't anything to go by... 

You let your system recover a moment longer before going to move and sit on his chasis again. 

"Ready for the main course?" You asked after regaining your thoughts. 

You didn't wait for a reply before lifting yourself and slowly bringing yourself down on his spike. You hadn't even made it half way before Darksteel slammed up into you. You gasped, grasping at his sides with wide optics. 

If you knew what the joy on someone's face looked like when they reached peace with the Well of Sparks, you'd compare it to the face Darksteel had. However, you did not know, so this is what you could best describe his current expression as. 

As eager as before, he reached for you hips, processor clouded with lust and a primal instinct to drill into you. You had no control over the fast pace he quickly set, but you certainly weren't complaining. He was very underexperienced, though.

You'd have to teach him how to properly pleasure a femme next time. This made you wonder why Skylynx was a bit more skilled...Did Shockwave...Teach them something when you weren't looking? Or did- Frag! - Did Skylynx find your...He couldn't have. 

That thought was cut off when Darksteel slammed into you again. You ground your denta together, trying vainly to grab ahold of something to keep you at least a little rooted. 

The sound of metal on metal was very loud and if you had a clear processor, you might have been a little concerned somebot(s) may overhear. not to mention the wet noises and both of your cries of pleasure. 

It wasn't much longer that you felt Darksteel twitch within you. He hilted inside you with one, deep final thrust and overloaded. You weren't very far behind, crying out as your mixed fluids traveled down your thighs. 

All you had the energy to do was pull yourself from Darksteel's spike. You slumped atop Darksteel and quickly fell into recharge. 

The last thing you heard and felt from Darksteel was his words of, "Sleep well, my Queen," and his servos lazily trailing along your backside. 

-Elsewhere- 

"Skylynx, you've returned. Where are ________ and Darksteel? And did you find those bone fragments?" 

"Ah, sorry to disappoint, Shockwave, but no. There were no bones." 

"It is illogical that you should return alone and empty handed regarding the fact you three were gone for exactly three cycles (Approximately six hours total), thrity eight kilks (1.2 minutes per klik), and three astroseconds (.273 seconds per astrosecond)."

"Let's just say that Queen may not be walking straight for a while." Skylynx said with a big grin as he wondered off elsewhere in the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Hello again, my fellow sinners. I plan to do a chapter with Predaking and maybe add some additional if you guys are up for it. I will probably be doing a Thunderhoof one and will definitely be doing a Steeljaw one (That's what I'm currently working on.) Anyway! Enjoy! Hope it's not too crappy! Btw, I apologize for the obvious character break in the last scene. XD I just thought it'd be funny. And oh my! What kind of things could our dear Reader be hiding that she doesn't want anyone else to see~?

**Author's Note:**

> These Predacons don't get nearly enough love. I'm very disappointed they didn't get more screen time or at least make it to RiD. XD I feel like this is utter trash (because I'm trash, tbh. Filthy Cybertronian/Predacon fucking trash. Oh well, sin with me~), but if you want a part two where Darksteel gets some action, tell me. I can and will make it happen. ;) Maybe Predaking will make an appearance~ That or I'll add in a bunch of fluff. Whatever works. Now, who'd like a Thunderhoof x Reader next? XD I'm totally willing to make a smut fic for my favorite mob boss grump.


End file.
